Twas the Snowfall before Christmas
by Angel Black1
Summary: Oneshot. A Christmas DG fic. Sometimes all it takes is one day for true enemies to become true friends. Sometimes it takes some enchantment to fall in love. Sometimes you find that in the simplest places-like childish pastimes.


First Snowfall  
  
By Angel Black  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Harry Potter or the characters affiliated with Harry Potter. I did not create snow, either. The fluff, however, is mine,  
all mine.  
  
A/N: Yes, Callie, I'll finish the other story. Eventually. And yes, to anyone who's read That Starry Night, I should be working on that. I will,  
too. Eventually. *sticks tongue out at everyone* So there!  
  
????  
  
Ginny Weasley stretched luxuriously in her bed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She debated silently whether she should get up or go back to sleep. It was Saturday, after all. She was perfectly comfortable as well. Warm, too. She knew she wouldn't be warm once she rolled out of bed-not in December. Not in December at Hogwarts.  
  
With a yawn Ginny flopped over onto her stomach and gazed out the window at the snow laden grounds. The trees were bare and she was sure it was frigid today-'Wait a moment!' Ginny thought, bolting upright. 'Snow laden? It snowed!' With a mad giggle Ginny leapt from her bed and grabbed the first articles of clothing she found in her trunk.  
  
Ginny showered in what she knew must be record speed and was dressed in a flash. For the first time she took a look at what she was wearing-a dark green sweater that fit snugly and a comfortable pair of blue jeans that she'd had for a long time. 'Good, I match,' she smiled as she dashed down to the Great Hall.  
  
The redhead breakfasted quickly with a preoccupied look. Colin Creevey tried to engage her in conversation, but decided against it when he saw her face. Colin knew that look. He'd seen it far too often, in fact. It was the look that solemnly swore that Ginny was up to no good.  
  
Ginny caught Colin's wary expression and her own eyes glittered with mischief. Taking a final bite of her toast and grabbing her cream cloak which she had brought with her, Ginny winked at Colin. Then without any further explanation she dashed out of the Great Hall, throwing her cloak onto her shoulders as she went.  
  
Colin gazed at where she sat for a moment before claiming decidedly, "I don't want to know what she's up to this time..."  
  
????  
  
Ginny couldn't help but let an ecstatic giggle escape as she dashed out the front door or Hogwarts. She'd been waiting for this day since all the leaves had fallen off the trees in October. Now, with a few days to go until Christmas, it had come. The first day of snow! Another giggle bubbled up and shone in her eyes.  
  
This would be the second year she had carried on Fred and George's tradition without them. Every year on the morning of the first day with snow Fred, George, and Ginny had spent the day from morning to night out of doors. They had even skipped classes one year when the first snow fell on a Monday and been caught by Professor Dumbledore. Instead of receiving a detention, as they had worried was inevitably coming, the Headmaster joined them in their games. That evening they would trek down to the kitchen, soaked and freezing, and the house elves would make hot chocolate for them.  
  
It was lonely without Fred and George last year, Ginny had to admit. Nonetheless, Ginny couldn't bear the thought of asking Harry, Ron, Hermione, or even Colin, her best friend, to join her. The only ones ever allowed to crash the First Snowfall Festivities besides Professor Dumbledore were Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, both of whom had dating one of the twins two years back. Ginny could have brought Michael along that year, but had decided against it. Of course she was glad for that decision now, but at the time she'd felt slightly guilty.  
  
As she had mused, Ginny had trekked a path in the snow towards a large dune that had been formed by the wind. 'Perfect,' Ginny thought as she saw that the dune was almost as tall as she. The snow was deep and, upon further examination, Ginny found that it was perfect for packing. Her eyes danced again as visions of snowmen, snow angels, and snowball fights danced in her head. Well, not so much snowball fights as pummeling unsuspecting first years with snowballs.  
  
With a grin at this thought, Ginny set to work making snowballs after erasing her footprints with the swish of her wand. She packed them tightly and made each about the size of her fist. She also did something that would have appalled Fred and George: she made certain that there were no rocks, stones or pebbles embedded in the snowballs. She didn't want anybody hurt, after all.  
  
From behind the snow dunes Ginny heard the front doors open. 'My first victim!' Ginny thought with delight. Pulling out her wand and pointing it at the first snowball she whispered, "Clobber!" With that the snowball rose slowly over the dune and soared at her first victim.  
  
She heard a "splat!" and a muffled expletive after a few seconds. Grinning, she thought that the voice sounded familiar. Pulling the hood of her white cloak over her head to conceal her vibrant red hair, Ginny peeked around the dune to see who she hit.  
  
She immediately shot back, torn between hysterical giggles and worry. She had attacked Draco Malfoy, of all people! He'd been at her throat ever since the Bat-Bogey Hex incident in her fourth year and she didn't fancy a row on the day of the first snowfall!  
  
"Where are you, Weaslette?" Draco's annoyed voice snapped. "I know it was you, just come out."  
  
Instead Ginny remained stubbornly tight-lipped and pressed her back against the cold dune. She was sure he'd give up if he couldn't find her in a bit. And there were plenty of dunes around. He'd have to search and find her if he wanted a fight!  
  
????  
  
Draco Malfoy sighed softly and shook his head. He had followed the Weasley girl out of the Great Hall and watched through the window as she erased her footprints and hid behind a dune. He didn't remember which one it was, but was determined to find her. He was bored after all, and a row with the youngest Weasley always amused him.  
  
Stepping outside and letting the door thud closed, he looked around trying to remember which direction she had gone. It was in that moment of inattention that he heard a whizzing noise just before a snowball collided with the left side of his face. His head snapped in the direction from which the snowball had come and he glared at the numerous snow dunes. It would be impossible to find her!  
  
"Where are you Weaslette?" He called in irritation. "I know it was you, just come out." Even as he said this, he knew she wouldn't. They played a game of cat and mouse: he would either have to draw her out or find her. With a feral grin he whispered, "Ready or not, here I come, Weaslette..."  
  
????  
  
Ginny was nearly in a panic. She hadn't heard him go back inside and knew he must be looking for her. Where was he, though? She didn't dare look out again however for fear that he'd spot her. Instead she armed herself with a snowball for when he did find her.  
  
After patiently waiting for a few more minutes, Ginny contemplated simply leaving. He certainly was taking his time finding her. After all, she had to have waited here for at least fifteen, maybe even twenty minutes! Where was he? Had he gone inside again and she simply hadn't heard him? That wasn't possible, though, the front door was too heavy to make no noise. Even with a silencing charm it made a dull thud which she would have heard in the tranquil silence.  
  
So she waited for him, while trying not to let her teeth chatter. It really was much colder out there when she couldn't move. All the while she hoped that he would give up and go inside.  
  
????  
  
Draco Malfoy grinned from the opposite side of Ginny Weasley's dune. He had found her by climbing to the top each dune and looking to the other side. The one's she wasn't behind he slid down and continued to the next one. When he did find her he almost missed her because of her pure white cloak. Then her hood fell back and he caught a glimpse of her red hair before she pulled it back up both to keep herself hidden and to keep the bitter cold out.  
  
He had climbed back down to the opposite side and silently set to work. In about five minutes he had a decently sized pile of snowballs made. Pointing his wand at the entire pile, he cried "Fire!" The snowballs soared over the dune and he heard and indignant scream. Then there was silence.  
  
"Malfoy, you prick!" He couldn't help but laugh. Yes, Ginny Weasley's verbal abuse was a beautiful sound.  
  
????  
  
Just when Ginny was convinced that Malfoy had given up, she heard a sound that made her blood run cold. "Fire!" Before she had the presence of mind to dive out of the way, she saw no less than fifteen snowballs gliding towards her. She covered her face and turned her back with a cry.  
  
She felt the snowballs crash into her and the impact sent her sprawling. He didn't play by the rules! She had sent only one at him; he sent his whole lot over! She felt red hot rage boil through her and was suddenly on her feet.  
  
"Malfoy, you prick!" She hollered as she scurried out of her hiding place with a fistful of snow in her hand. She was surprised to see him standing on the other side of her dune, a snowball in his hand as well.  
  
????  
  
Ginny stared at Malfoy and felt her anger melt away into a mischievous playfulness. Malfoy looked at this moment as she had never seen him before. He was grinning, not smirking at her. For the first time in her life, she mused that he had most likely had no one to play with when he was a child.  
  
Right now he looked positively childish, though. His face was flushed from the cold and his clothes were wet from climbing over the snow. For once his grey eyes didn't look hostile; instead they were mirroring her impish sheen.  
  
????  
  
"Think you can play with the big boys, d'you, Weaslette?" Draco said surprising himself with his playfully teasing voice. He was supposed to be teaching the brat a lesson, not playing along with her game! But then he realized he didn't really want to get revenge. For once, he wanted to know what it was to be a normal teenager. Not the son of a Death Eater who had gone insane in Azkaban. Not the heir of the Malfoy fortune. Not the son of the Narcissa Malfoy the Impeccable. For today he simply wanted to be Draco. Today, for the first time in his life, he wanted to have fun.  
  
He was shocked further when the Weasley girl giggled at his question. He raised his eyebrow in question and she replied, "I have for years, remember? Five older brothers? The question is: can you play the game?" With that she chucked her snowball at him, hitting him squarely in the face.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was chasing after the redhead who was tittering madly. She dodged in and out of snow dunes, but he was catching up quickly. Draco caught Ginny around the waist and tossed her unceremoniously into the nearest snow dune. She held onto his cloak and he lost his balance, toppling down on top of her.  
  
"Ow, you're heavy," Ginny informed him, although she was laughing. Her laughter was infectious and as he rolled off the Gryffindor, Draco found himself laughing as well. He lay on his back beside her, trying to remember the last time he had laughed this hard, and not at anyone's expense. None came to mind.  
  
Slowly their laughter died away, and when he looked over at Ginny he was somewhat disconcerted to find that she had been looking at him. She didn't look away, but continued to gaze at him as if bemused. She said nothing so he asked, "What?" in a defensive voice.  
  
"Nothing, really," Ginny replied, sounding winded. "I've just never heard you laugh before. I mean really laugh."  
  
"I suppose I haven't," Draco replied offhandedly, turning to gaze at the sky which was full of clouds that he was sure were laden with more snow. Silence enveloped them once more, but it was comfortable.  
  
????  
  
Ginny glanced over at Draco once more, wondering what he was thinking. He looked so pensive that she couldn't bring herself to ask. She felt as if something had changed, though. Where they once would have been arguing, they were now lying in the cold almost companionably. She twirled a piece of hair around her finger before deciding that it had been quiet long enough.  
  
Reaching to her left while keeping an eye on Draco, who was staring resolutely at the clouds above, she gathered a handful of snow but didn't pack it. Suddenly he turned and his piercing gaze was on her face, seeming to know she was up to something. Her sweet smile confirmed his suspicions. Next thing he knew was a cold stinging on his face. The little brat had rubbed snow on his face!  
  
"Hey, now!" he sputtered, sitting up. Ginny was giggling and backing away, but he clasped his hand around her wrist. She laughed and tried to pull away, but he was stronger and pulled her towards him. Suddenly she realized he was far too close to her.  
  
Draco gazed down into Ginny's face, thinking fleetingly that she was very pretty. Not a stunning beauty, but the freckles that sprinkled across her nose suited her well. There were snowflakes clinging to her red hair that was beginning to curl a bit at the ends. She looked serious now, but when she smiled her face brightened and it seemed as if she hadn't a care in the world: never mind that there was a war with the Dark Lord raging. Her older brothers were probably involved in it. Never mind that for as much as she knew he was on the opposite side.  
  
All the same, despite their alleged differences, her face was tilted up towards him. As he gazed down at her, he was fully aware of the fact that he could kiss her if he wanted. And he wanted to, but not now. Now wasn't the time. So he deliberately broke the moment that even he realized they were sharing by doing the first thing that came to his mind. Before he had thought of it, he had deposited a large amount of snow down her back.  
  
"Hey!" He heard her cry as he leapt up with a laugh, with Ginny in pursuit this time.  
  
They dashed around the Hogwarts grounds all afternoon, as giddy as little children. When Ginny finally caught Draco she found she didn't remember what he had done. With a laugh she took his hand and pulled him towards Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked, looking at the half-giant's cabin suspiciously.  
  
"To Hagrid's. I always visit him on the first snowfall. He makes hot chocolate halfway through the day for me and I make lunch for us. Hagrid can't cook, you see," Ginny explained with a grin.  
  
"Maybe I should just eat in the Great Hall and meet you after lunch..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You haven't been particularly nasty to Hagrid for a few years. Besides, you're with me. It'll be fine, Malfoy," Ginny assured Draco as she pulled him towards the cabin.  
  
'You're with me.' Draco didn't bother to point out the double meaning behind that phrase. His face split into a grin, and it was this amiable expression that reassured Hagrid of Ginny's choice of companionship. No, Ginny didn't need to know that Draco was with her. 'Not yet, anyways,' Draco mused.  
  
???????????????  
  
"Thanks for the cocoa, Hagrid!" Ginny called behind her as she and Draco exited the cabin, well fed and warm again. Draco nodded his thanks as well as he pulled Ginny along. He was eager to see what else he had missed during his rather pitiful childhood.  
  
"All righ', Ginny!" Hagrid called after them. He smiled at Draco.  
  
Draco suddenly laughed softly. It was unreal! Just yesterday he had been Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin and Major Arse Extraordinaire. Now here he was, pulling the Weasley girl along behind him like an impatient child. He had just had lunch and hot chocolate with the Hogwarts groundskeeper, something his father would not approve of at all. He found he liked the change, too. He didn't know where it came from, but for the first time in his life he was enjoying himself.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, looking at him oddly. He realized it was probably because he was still chuckling softly.  
  
"I think you've bewitched me, Weasley," Draco accused with a laugh.  
  
"I have not!" Ginny rebuffed, pulling him around to look at her. "Why would you even think that?"  
  
"Well, look at me. I'm off gallivanting around with a Muggle lover and I just had Cocoa and sandwiches with Hagrid. And I'm enjoying myself!" Draco grinned. Slowly Ginny's face mirrored his own mirth.  
  
"You are out of character today," Ginny admitted. "Are you ill?"  
  
"Must be."  
  
"Ebenezer hasn't gotten into the Christmas Spirit, has he?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"What will Snape say?"  
  
"That you bewitched me."  
  
"Hmm," Ginny said contemplatively, looking over the tracks they had made over the snow that morning. "Must be the snow." She didn't bother to explain this and he didn't ask her to.  
  
"So what else?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What else do you Weasley barbarians do that would turn my father's blood cold? I want to learn it all!"  
  
"Oh, I see," Ginny said with a laugh. "It's teenage rebellion. You're doing it all wrong, though. You're supposed to be causing trouble and wreaking havoc on Hogwarts, not playing in the snow!"  
  
"I think I've done enough of that already," Draco admitted.  
  
"Right you are. So...want to make a snow village?" Ginny asked with a grin.  
  
"Can we do that?" Draco asked in surprise.  
  
"Are you a wizard or not?" Ginny asked, pulling out her wand.  
  
????????????????  
  
Draco and Ginny stepped back to survey their handiwork. Draco turned out to be quite talented in Transfiguration as well as Potions. Ginny, on the other hand, was a wiz with Charms. The result was a glittering and shimmering town with houses that went just above their heads.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny gasped. "Fred and George and I never made one this cool!"  
  
"Hmm, it's missing something, though," Draco mused, walking around.  
  
"Of course it is," Ginny sneered. Draco raised an eyebrow in question and she grinned. "It needs snow-families, of course!"  
  
"How do you do that?" Draco asked.  
  
"You have to be kidding me!" Ginny exclaimed, and groaned in exasperation when he shook his head. "Pay attention, Malfoy. First you make a snowball, like so. Next you roll it until you have a rather large snowball. Make two more, both a bit smaller than the other ones. Now stack the smaller two on the larger one. See? Snowmen!"  
  
"Wicked," Draco said as he set to work on his own. Meanwhile Ginny was searching through the snow for rocks and sticks.  
  
"What do you do with those?" Draco asked.  
  
"The sticks," Ginny said as she stuck one on each side, "are the arms. And the rocks are eyes and buttons." She pushed those into the face and belly of the snowmen. "Now all we need are carrots..."  
  
"Carrots?"  
  
"For the nose, of course."  
  
"Ah, of course."  
  
At that moment a scurrying caught their attention. "Miss Wheezy!"  
  
"Hello, Dobby," Ginny said with a kind smile. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Headmaster sends Dobby to Miss Wheezy. He tells Dobby to give these to Miss Wheezy. Says she'll need them, and Dobby must hurry," Dobby explained earnestly as he held out a cloth bag. Ginny took it from him with a thank you and grinned.  
  
"Perfect! Tell Professor Dumbledore that I say thank you, Dobby. Thank you for bringing them," Ginny said. She pulled out a carrot and grinned at Draco, who stepped out from behind a massive snowman.  
  
"Master Malfoy?" Dobby asked, apprehension apparent in his voice.  
  
"Hello, El-" Draco began before catching Ginny's murderous glance. "Er- Dobby. How are you?"  
  
Dobby looked between Draco and Ginny and grinned stating, "Wheezy's brother and Harry Potter will not like this, Miss Wheezy."  
  
"Oh, Dobby, please don't spoil our fun!" Ginny pleaded. "They'll make me come in if they know! Besides, Draco isn't all that bad!"  
  
"If Miss Wheezy says so. Dobby will not tell on Miss Wheezy. Dobby will call it his Christmas gift to Miss Wheezy." With that he stalked back towards the castle in the snow that was nearly to his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Dobby! I'll give you my Weasley Sweater this year!"  
  
????  
  
When the last snowman was put together, Draco and Ginny stepped back once again to observe what they had made. It still wasn't right, though. Something was missing.  
  
"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed after a moment of musing. "Mobilus!"  
  
The snowmen began bustling around the small village. Draco and Ginny grinned and walked away from their completed masterpiece. Ginny barely noticed when he took her cold hand into his.  
  
"You should show that to Flitwick. I'm sure he'd give you extra credit," Draco suggested.  
  
"Nah, this was too fun to be schoolwork. Maybe I'll show him anyways, though. I'm sure he'd appreciate our work."  
  
They were silent for a moment, both wondering what to do next. With a grin, Draco let himself fall to the ground, pulling Ginny with him. When she looked at him he said, "Let's make snow angels. I saw some first years making them across the yard."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said rolling over a yard to give herself more room. Then she scissored her arms and legs to make the wings and robes of the angel. When she was done Draco helped her up so she wouldn't wreck it.  
  
Ginny's angel was smaller than Draco's, but they appeared to be holding hands. Ginny smiled a bit as she realized that the last daylight was dwindling. It was time to go in.  
  
"Come on, let's go in," Ginny said, pulling Draco along.  
  
"All right," Draco said reluctantly. Ginny had tapped into a part of him today that he hadn't thought existed. For some reason, he was afraid that the moment he stepped through the Entrance Hall it would vanish. Even more surprising was that he didn't want it to leave him. So he plodded along slowly, making Ginny laugh.  
  
"What's with you, Malfoy? It's cold out!"  
  
"Can't you just call me Draco? After all, we spent the entire day together."  
  
"I wasn't sure you'd want me to," Ginny said. She stopped and turned to look at him. "After all, calling you by your first name makes us friends, doesn't it?"  
  
"I'd think so," Draco replied. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Well, will we still be friends tomorrow?" Ginny asked, looking out at the Great Lake.  
  
"I..." Draco trailed off. "Well, I've never had real friends...I suppose it'll be a change. Do you still want to be friends tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied simply and took his hand and continued towards the castle.  
  
"I wish this day weren't over," Draco admitted.  
  
"It isn't," Ginny assured him.  
  
"No?"  
  
"Nope. For one I'm cold and hungry but we missed dinner. So we'll have to go down to the kitchens for some food and apple cider. Then the elves always help me bake Christmas cookies to send home. Want to come?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
????  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked out of his office window, watching a small redhead and a tall blonde enter the castle together. They had provided immense amusement that afternoon. He turned and his eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked at the shell shocked head of Slytherin House.  
  
"So you see, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "I don't think you need to worry about your godson joining the Dark Lord. I think he's found where his loyalty lies, even if he doesn't know it himself."  
  
"Yes, apparently," Severus replied. 'Draco and Virginia Weasley? Of all the star-crossed lovers he could have picked, why a Gryffindor?' the Potions Master silently lamented. Looking over at Dumbledore and his twinkling eyes, though, Severus couldn't help but think that, as far-fetched as it may seem, he couldn't think of a better candidate than the fiery Gryffindor to keep Draco Malfoy in line.  
  
"Perhaps he will have a Merry Christmas," Severus mused out loud.  
  
"I think Miss Weasley will show him how," Dumbledore agreed. Down in the kitchens, Draco and Ginny were talking quietly by the fire. Both were wrapped in blankets provided by Dobby and had warm mugs of cider in their hands. Ginny surprised Draco by laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Looking at the serene face on his shoulder that he knew could turn fiery and stubborn at a whim, he was sure he'd found more than someone he could love one day. He found someone who would teach him to love. Someone who he could trust. He'd found his best friend. Smiling at this thought, Draco rested his blond head atop Ginny's red curls.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Draco," Ginny breathed.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
????  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed my bit of fluff! If you did (and especially if you didn't and have suggestions on how I can improve my writing) please leave a short note. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 


End file.
